Home
by Kuroo187
Summary: Luffy always had the bad habit to be pretty demanding but when he one day barges into Sanji's kitchen yelling for food and even attempts to try stealing meat right in front of the cook Sanji simply can't let that slide. Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling


**This is a One Piece fanfic - The manga/anime and all the characters doesn't belong to me.**

 **A/N:** I just needed a happy Sanji fanfic. No one can judge me for that when knowing what is actually happening to my baby. I just want the cook to be happy okay?

 **Summary:** Luffy always had the bad habit to be pretty demanding but when he one day barges into Sanji's kitchen yelling for food and even attempts to try stealing meat right in front of the cook Sanji simply can't let that slide.  
 **Warning:** This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling

* * *

"Saaanji I'm hungry! Food! Food! Gimme fooo-,"

"Luffy," started the blond slowly and with a threatening low voice as he wipes his hands on a towel while turning around. "What did I say about you barge into my kitchen outside of dinner-time?"

"But Sanji, I'm hungry!"

The teen stood in front of the bar, arms crossed over his slim chest, a demanding expression on his face

Sanji sighs and grabs a cigarette out of his pocket. He lights it and takes a deep breath, the scent and taste of nicotine calming him before his eyes drift back to his pouting captain.

He was about to tell the teen to take off when the raven-heads determined expression dissolved in an instant as a loud stomach rumble fills the kitchen and he holds his grumbling tummy. Sanji rolled his eyes when the teen dramatically slumps over a bar stool, completely leached out while giving him the puppy-dog eyes.

Sanji had to actually look away before he would go soft on the boy. His captain was a human eating machine but Sanji simply couldn't stand seeing him hungry after all and most of the time he made the boy a quick snack to make him shut up, but not this time. He was already in the middle of preparing dinner, Luffy only had to be a bit patient. Not that Luffy was a patient person but well he'll have to learn it some time in his life anyway. So why not start now?

"Only one hour and dinner is ready." informs Sanji the whining teen as he stubs his the cigarette out and starts to go back to the cooking but not before giving Luffy a glare as a warning just to make sure straw-hat wouldn't try anything funny.

"One hour? But that's too looong. I can't wait that long Sanji, gimme food."

Luffy whined more and tilted the bar stool from side to side but when Sanji turns around with a way too threatening looking raised eyebrow, his leg already bent in for a kick, Luffy gulps and made the wise decision to stop tilting and shut up.

The silence lasted only for a few moments thought, until the stomach rumbling started again followed by Luffy's whining puppy noises.

Sanji decides to just ignore it but when a slice ham he was about to use suddenly vanished for some mysterious reason the cook have had enough. He makes a bee-line to his still obviously chewing captain who was now sitting properly on the bar stool and took his face in his hand.

"Luffy. What are you eating?" asks Sanji insistently, his thumb and fingers digging into the with food filled cheeks, his face only centimeters away from Luffy's.

"Nufthing." murmured the suddenly furiously sweating straw-head, eyes nervously darting to the side, obviously trying to avoid Sanji's. His lips are formed into a ridiculous kiss-mouth and he holds his hand in front of his face, waving it back and forth as if to shake Sanji's assumption off.

Sanji tiredly shook his head.

His captain was so bad at lying it hurts.

"Don't even try to fool me Luffy. You're lying, I can see it."

He tightens his grip on the teens face pulling him even closer so Luffy was now half laying on the counter and had to look up at him.

"Owowooow Sanjiii."

Sanji flicked his finger against his captains forehead before he let go of him.

"This is my last warning." he threatens and stabs his pointer against Luffy's chest before turning to prepare the desserts for the girls.

The main curse was already in the oven and the appetizer, a seafood salad was waiting in the with a big lock secured fridge. He was glad Franky have had the time to make a custom product out of Kairōseki so the food was safe from the greedy hands of their devil-fruit using captain.

"Now, finally to the dessert...-" Sanji murmured when a loud scream interrupted his train of thoughts.

"AHH Hothothothoooot!"

He darted around, the stirring stuff falling with a clatter out of his hands and onto on the kitchen counter only to see Luffy blowing furiously at his reddened hand. His eyes then felt to the side where the oven was standing wide open and a piece of steaming meat laying before it on the ground. It wasn't hard to put one and one together to know what had just happened.

"Damn it Luffy, get your hands away from the meat!"

In order to protect the rest of the crews dinner Sanji dived to the oven to close it when his crazy captain who recovered from burning his hand made another attempt to reach out for it. Sanji turned in a swift circle on one leg and kicked Luffy's hand away before slamming it down onto the bar counter to pin the other before Luffy could make another move.

"That's it, I'm kicking you out!"

The rubber-teen didn't listen when the angry cook yells at him whatsoever. Instead, Luffy stretches his not pinned arm and simply reached over the cook for the piece that was still laying on the ground, that boy really ate everything, but Sanji knew his captain and his tricks.

He quickly grabbed the hand before it could reach the food and pulled once strongly before letting go. Luffy's arms snatches back with full power and hit its owner right into the face.

With a loud "Umpf" Luffy was thrown straight through the kitchen due to the force. He hit the wall once before bouncing back thanks to his rubber-body before finally landing right on the dining table, head spinning from flying around so much but Sanji wasn't nearly done with him yet.

When Luffy saw the angry cook walking up to him while rolling his sleeves up and loosen his tie he squeaked in panic and dashed for the door, a furious blond close on his heels.

"Get back here stupid captain!" yelled Sanji when Luffy tears the door open, a second time that day, and went in for a dash outside but the cook used the length of his legs to his advantage and managed to trip the fleeing teen on his way out.

Luffy screamed in surprise as he stumbled and bumps right into the rail in front of the kitchen before falling over it onto the grass covered deck. But instead of laying there and scream in pain from the fall which would have hurt every normal human greatly the teen just pulled his face out of the dirt and spit a bit grass out that had found a way in his mouth before turning on his back. He only had the time to crawl back on all fours when a shadow appeared over him on the rail and jumped down. With a great impact an angry looking Sanji landed right where Luffy just had laid on the ground.

"I told you not to barge in out of dinner time. I told you to wait. I told you to not touch the meat and what do you do?"

Luffy gulped and crawled further backwards when Sanji calmly and with slow but long steps closes the gap between them.

"Luffy? Are you okay? And why are you on the groun-IAAAH SANJI LOOKS LIKE HE'S GOING TO KILL LUFFY!"

Sanji ignored their ship's doctor who run in panic in a circle, not caring that Choppers screaming drew the attention of the whole crew on them, right now he just wished to teach this stupid boy he called his captain a lesson.

"Chopper? What is going on- WAAAAAH SANJI IS GOING TO KILL OUR CAPTIAN!"

Sanji rolled his eyes when Usopp joined the little blue-nosed reindeer and his panicked screams before concentrating on Luffy who's back had just hit the mast of the Thousand Sunny and looking at him with a scared expression.

With two more quick steps Sanji stood right in front of the straw-head who tried to crawl around his legs into freedom when Sanji kicked his leg straight to the side, not hitting the teen but pushing him back. Luffy had to step backwards and his eyes widened when the back of his knees hit the bench that was build around the mast, forcing him to sit down, practically trapping him. He tried to stand up once but a foot kicked against the mast right next to his head, making him gulp and it was like a kabe-don just with Sanji's leg instead of his arm.

The cook leaned forward not moving his leg so Luffy couldn't flee and looked down on the boy.

"I'm going to make you feel sorry for being so noisy in my kitchen."

With that Sanji pushed the boy down on the bench before ruthlessly starting to tickle the snot out of him.

Luffy who had been scared at what the angry cook would do to him couldn't hold the little scream back when he was surprise-attacked by not pain but the tingling and ticklish feeling of long fingers grazing his skin and digging into the flesh of his body.

"NAAHAHAHAH SAHAHNJIHIHIHI!"

Sanji smirked at the teen calling his name through his wild laughter and he must admit it was great fun reducing the raven-head into a laughing mess. Just a little squeeze on his sides, a bit letting his fingertips graze behind his ears and neck and the teen snickered with a bright toothy grin on his face while tickling his tummy made him giggle in his high and slightly annoying but endearing voice.

"I can't believe it," begun Sanji causally to speak to the boy who was laughing his head of under him while he dug his fingers into Luffy's ribs. "You eat tons of food every day but you're still thin as a rake. I can see all your ribs. Here; one, two, three, fou-damn it Luffy I am trying to count here!"

"SOHOHOHAHAHA SOOHOHOHORRY!"

Sanji clicked with his tongue while playing to be mad at Luffy for squirming so much and started to count the raven-heads ribs again. Naturally he slipped just at the end and has to start over again, all the time playfully scolding Luffy for not holding still. The best part was that this endearing idiot of a captain really means it when he said sorry while Sanji tickled and teased him without mercy.  
His captain was such a dork.

"If you go on tickling him like that, we will have to sail without a captain soon."

Sanji looked to the side where his eyes meet the ones of an amused looking swordsman. Even Zoro had woken up due to the ruckus Sanji and Luffy were causing but it was not like the green haired man would move to help his captain. Watching this was way too fun. And he didn't forget the last time Luffy run over him while playing tag with Usopp and Chopper interrupting his nap. Got kicked right in the crotch and that hurts even the strongest man. So no help from this side.

"ZOHOHORORO HEHEHLP!"

" Can't hear you Luffy I'm sleeping." Sanji snickered under his breath when Zoro simply closed his eyes while listening how his captain got wrecked not moving an inch to help.

"AHAHAH PLEAHAHASHEHE NO STAHAHAP!"

"No, don't stop? If you say so."

He grinned wickedly down on Luffy who flailed widely with his arms but it was like his body didn't know how to coordinate under the playful torture making him completely powerless to the tickling fingers.

"NOHOHOHO!"

Luffy's scream of protest was buried under a flood of cackles echoing over the ship when Sanji drilled his thumbs into the bones of his slim hips. His back arched in protest and his brain felt like overflowing with happiness but also the will to flee and escape the touch because it just tingled too much but it was fun to laugh and everything in Luffy's head was a mess. But he had fun. A lot actually. But that didn't stop his mouth form forming pleads and screaming when Sanji found out that his tights where a big weak spot and the cook stayed there before working his way down to his knees.

"Shishishishishihi", Luffy's trademark snicker warmed Sanji's heart a bit, it was nice to see his captain laughing so carefree. But he would have to stop soon. The teens voice started to stumble and crack at some points and Sanji didn't want to be cruel since he was pretty assured that Luffy learned his lesson.

"You're going to stop baring in my kitchen now?"

"Yehehhes!"

"Really?"

"Yeahahah ahahah yehes!"

"Sanji! Don't be so cruel and let him breathe!"

"Haaaai Nami-swaaaan~"

Sanji pulled his hands back from Luffy's knees that he had been squeezing just a second ago and directed his heart-shaped eye at Nami who huffed at him. "Such idiots," she murmured and Robin giggled when the red head sat down next to her and picked up the magazine again in which she had read before.

When Sanji went back to normal, he pulled another cigarette out while behind him Luffy tried catching his breath.

"I call you when dinner's ready." Sanji patted on his nakamas stomach, the latter letting out a small approving hum (Luffy was completely over with everything by now), and made his way back to the kitchen.

In the background he could hear Chopper and Usopp who were surrounding Luffy now, asking him if he was okay and even Franky came out of his workshop and asked if there was a hyena on board only to laugh when Luffy send him a glare. Brook started playing a song on his violin and soon he could also hear Nami again telling them all to shut up. To Sanji it sounded like home.

(Sanji wasn't interrupted by Luffy after that for two whole weeks)

* * *

Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
